Darling
by xbmcpx
Summary: Caleb Finn Fanfiction Allies life was going plesently well until one day her life changes just because of a guy cutting in front of her at McDonalds. Just from that day started a new chapter in her life (If you want to listen to Allies playlist go onto Spotify and search d a r l i n g )


I got up and began to get ready for my 3rd day of my new high school. I already hate it! Everyone basically hates me or they just don't know I exist. The only friends I have are the ones from my own school which luckily I could still hang out with but apart from that it's like I'm in a desert with no one apart from myself to talk to.

I get dressed and because it's summer I put on a White off shoulder top with denim shorts and cream sneakers. I grab my backpack and my car keys then leave. I hadn't had breakfast yet so I decide to stop at Mc Donalds and grab a Egg McMuffin. I'm in the drive through about to go into the main drive line when all of a sudden someone decided to pull in front of me in they're Sports Car then as soon as I'm about to toot my horn at him because I'm kinda a angry driver and also because he could have caused me to crash into him, I knew it was a guy because when he passed I saw half of his face but not all of it. He then pulls down his window and puts his hand in my view then sticks his middle finger up at me! He then pulls up the window and continues to drive off. I am p!ssed because of this that I am at the point where I wanted to see him again just so that I could smack him but I calmed myself down, got my McMuffin and got to school before I changed my mind. As I was driving to my parking spot I saw a giant crowd surrounding someone, I quickly pulled up and got out of the car to see what was going on. There was a boy there with a Sports Car, there I could see a boy with bright brown puffy hair and a blonde streak going upwards with hazel eyes around 5 feet and 5-6 inches tall. I then look over too left side of him and notice Samantha talking to him while fussing with her hair about how she's the captain of the cheer team and how they would be a cute couple but you know, the longest version of that and with much more detail. 

I could tell that this guy was uncomfortable and decided to push past everyone and do the only believable and distracting thing I could

Allie : "Hey babe! Come on let's head to your locker!" I give him one of them looks that basically tell him 'follow me if you want to live'

He stares at me for about 7-10 second then replies

? : "Oh hey babe! Yeh your right we need to head off. Thank you whoever your name is for telling me your incredibly long story about whatever you were trying to tell me but I must go" He sais with a slightly sarcastic voice then links arms with mine while we begin to walk. As we have already broken away from the gigantic crowd only now Samantha gets the confidence to say 

Samantha : "Well I didn't need you anyways! You would just be a distraction!"

? : "What because you wouldn't be a able to take your eyes off me?" Caleb sais in a flirtatious voice then winks at her

Samantha : "You!-"

Allie : "Lets go now, I don't want anymore attention than what I already have had" I whisper into his year with a sort of angry, scared and worried tone.

? : "Okay" he sais as he moves his arm which untangles it from mine then grabs my hand instead and begins to run.

Allie : "Woah! Slow down I'm gonna fall!" I scream as he's bolting it to the back of the school.

? : "Everyone is going to stare at you in class just because of today. You said you didn't want anymore attention so it's best if you refrain from going there for today." He sais while stopping behind two trees where no one can actually see you unless they are standing or sitting next to you due to all of the bushes surrounding it.

Allie : "Why? What's such the big deal that me quote on quote 'dating you' is such a big deal!" I scream in anger and confusion 

? : "Wait. You don't know who I am?" He said in a questionable tone

Allie : "No, why should I? I mean you kinda look familiar"

? : "I'm Caleb Finn!" He shouts in shock

Allie : "Who?"

Caleb : "Never mind I guess you actually don't know me." He sais while turning his head to the side arresting of into the distance

Allie : "ITS YOU?!" I scream in anger

Caleb : "You do know me?!" Caleb sais in a little bit of hope

-

**Flashback**

Seeing the side of a guys face that looks just like Caleb cutting in front of her at McDonalds then pulling down is window just to flag at her

**End Of Flashback**

-

Allie : "YES! Your that @sshoe from earlier!" I scream in absolute anger

Caleb : "huh?" He then sais with the most confused tone ever

I lift my hand to smack him but thank to my kind heart I refrained. 

Allie : "You, Mr Finn, nearly caused me to crash this morning then flagged at me!" I begin to scream with with anger

Caleb : "that way you?! Haha sorry about that! I was in a bad mood hahaha" Caleb laughs 

I was so close to screaming or even smacking him but before I could do that I was interrupted by him

Caleb : "Anyways, now that you have announced to the school that we are dating we might as well continue" he sais with a serious look

Allie : "What?!" I shout in pure shock

Caleb : "Well it's easier for me and it's better for you, girls stop flirting with me and your dating a popular guy." He looks at me with a little smirk on his face

Allie : "I don't care if your popular or not!" I begin to shout once again

Caleb : "Please! Just until you begin to like someone else!" He lashes back at me

Allie : "I don't know..." 

Caleb : "PLEASE!!!~" he snaps grabbing my hand tightly

Allie : "OK! But as soon as I begin to like someone you have to leave me alone and act like we never dated!" I snap due to of annoyance

Caleb : "Deal!" 

We shake hands a fiew times until all of a sudden we hear someone

Samantha - "Hello?"


End file.
